yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Facility Chaos (Yusei Fudo and Rex Goodwin vs Mr. Armstrong)
Yusei Fudo and Rex Goodwin have just arrived at the Facility. “I never thought I would be back at this place.” Yusei says. “The Facility has sure gotten a lot better since Armstrong was fired.” Rex Goodwin says. They looked around and saw an infinite number of male inmates, and an infinite number of female inmates, plus an infinite number of guards. Plus they see other memorable inmates: Grady, Don Piero, Dobocle, Syd Barlow, Malcolm, Radley, Lawton, and Barbara. “Hey it’s Yusei Fudo!” A male inmate shouted. “Yusei Fudo? Hey you’re right, it’s him!” A female inmate shouted smiling. “Looks like you’re real popular around here.” Rex Goodwin comments. “That’s because he’s everyone’s hopes here at the facility!” A voice shouted. Both Yusei and Rex Goodwin turn to see Mr. Armstrong with a mean look on his face. “Mr. Armstrong!” Yusei and Rex Goodwin shouted. “Long time no see you 2! It’s payback time for what you did to me!” Mr. Armstrong shouts angrily. “You got fried, because you abused your position and mistreated the guards and inmates!” Yusei shouts. “Mistreating guards and inmates is what I enjoy! When I defeat the both of you, Shade will award me!” Mr. Armstrong shouted as he laughed evilly. “Keep dreaming, because when we’re done with you, you’ll be out of the job.” Rex Goodwin told him. “Oh ho ho, I can’t wait to defeat the both of you!” Mr. Armstrong shouted as he activated his duel disk. “We like to see you try!” Both Yusei and Rex Goodwin shouted as they activated their duel disks. “LET’S DUEL!!!” Yusei Fudo, Rex Goodwin and Mr. Armstrong shouted. All the guards and inmates cheered. “I’ll go 1st, I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions, I summon Iron Chain Butcher, Iron Chain Dragon, Iron Chain Falcon, Iron Chain Golem, Iron Chain Warden, and Iron Chain Link Warden!” Mr. Armstrong shouted as he summoned his powerhouses. “But that’s not all I’m doing, I activate Overlay Unit Signal, when I summoned an Xyz monster from my extra deck ignoring its summoning conditions, I can use as many monsters from my deck and extra deck with the same level as Overlay Units, so I’ll equip 2 Level 6 monsters onto my Iron Chain Warden. Iron Chain Warden gains 2 overlay units. “With that, I end my turn!” Mr. Armstrong says. “It’s my turn, I draw, I activate Pot of Greed, this lets me draw 2 cards!” Yusei shouts as he draws 2 cards from his deck. “Next I summon Speed Warrior in Attack Mode!” Yusei declares as he summons 1 of his monsters. “Then I activate Double Summon, this lets me summon a 2nd time, I summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode.” Yusei says as he summons 1 of his tuner monsters. “Now I set my 2 monsters in the Link Arrows!” Yusei shouts as he sets his 2 monsters in the Link Arrows. “Link Arrows authorized, the summoning conditions require at least 1 warrior and/or machine monster, and 1 tuner monster, I Link Summon! Link 2! Junk Connector!” Yusei shouts as his new Link Monster appeared on the field as everyone in the facility cheered. “What!? You know how to Link Summon!?” Mr. Armstrong shouted looking shocked. “That’s not all I can do! But for now, I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn!” Yusei places 3 cards facedown. “''The cards I have facedown will help me, the 1st 1 I have is Mirror Force, If Mr. Armstrong attacks, my trap will destroy all his monsters while they’re in attack mode, the 2nd 1 is Magic Cylinder, it cancels out the attack and reflects it right back, and the last 1 is Solemn Judgement, if he activates a spell or trap, I pay half my life points to destroy it.” ''Yusei thinks. “Wow Yusei managed to learn a new method!” 1 male inmate shouts in excitement. “I know, he’s 1 of the greatest legends in Duel Monsters history.” 1 female inmate smiles. “If you think that’s great, just wait until you see what Goodwin has in store.” 1 guard says. “Here I go, it’s my turn, I draw! I activate Pot of Greed, this lets me draw 2 cards.” Rex Goodwin draws 2 cards from his deck. “Next I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions, I summon Sun Dragon Inti, Moon Dragon Quilla, Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons, Dragocytos, Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon, Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin, and the Link Monster, Duel Link Dragon, the Duel Dragon!” Rex Goodwin shouts as his 5 Synchro Monsters and 1 Link Monster appeared on the field. “You know how to Link Summon too!?” Mr. Armstrong asked in shock. “That’s not all I can do, I activate Polymerization, I fuse Sun Dragon Inti, and Moon Dragon Quilla, to Fusion summon! Sun and Moon Dragon Master!” Rex Goodwin shouts as his new Fusion monster appears on the field. “With that, I end my turn.” Rex Goodwin says. “Then it’s my turn! I draw! Now Iron Chain Golem, attack Junk Connector!” Mr. Armstrong ordered as 1 of his monsters started to attack. “Not so fast! I play a trap! Magic Cylinder! Now your attack is redirected!” Yusei shouts as Iron Chain Golem’s attack was redirected back to Iron Chain Golem as it was destroyed (Mr. Armstrong: 8000 - 5000) “You might’ve dealt me damage, but I still got my other monsters to attack with! Iron Chain Dragon, finish where Iron Chain Golem left off, of course Yusei, when I have Iron Chain monsters in my graveyard, my Iron Chain Dragon gains 200 attack points!” Mr. Armstrong explains as his monster attacks. (Iron Chain Dragon: 2500 - 2700) “I still have another facedown! Mirror Force! Now all your monsters are destroyed.” Yusei tells him, as all of Mr. Armstrong’s monsters are all destroyed. “I end my turn! There’s no way you can defeat me with that monster!” Mr. Armstrong shouts. “It’s my turn! I draw, I activate Summoning Call! I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions! I summon Cosmic Blazar Dragon, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon, and the Xyz Monster, Shooting Comet Dragon!” Yusei shouts as 4 of his dragons appeared on the field. “You know how to Xyz summon!?” Mr. Armstrong asked looking shocked. “Next I activate Overlay Unit Signal, I can use as many monsters from my deck and extra deck with the same level as Overlay Units, I attach 3 level 8 monsters onto my Xyz Monster!” Yusei shouts as his Xyz monster gains 3 overlay units. “Now I attack! Cosmic Blazar Dragon, attack Armstrong directly!” Yusei ordered as his monster attacked Mr. Armstrong directly (Mr. Armstrong: 5000 - 1000) “Shooting Comet Dragon! Finish him off!” Yusei ordered as his Xyz monster attacked Mr. Armstrong directly (Mr. Armstrong: 1000 - 0) Every guard and inmate cheered and chanted Yusei’s name. “This isn’t over! So much for being the best guard.” Mr. Armstrong said looking weakened as he used the last of his strength to teleport himself away. “I must be going, Akiza and Misty need me at the abandoned amusement park.” Yusei tells Rex Goodwin as he teleports himself away. “Good luck out there, you’ll need it.” Rex Goodwin said as he teleports himself back to HQ. Meanwhile: “Well Roget, if you were here, you would know that your best guard has failed against Yusei Fudo and Rex Goodwin.” Shade says. “My grunts make better security than he ever did.” Giovanni says. “What’s the point, I bet Sayer will finish where Mr. Armstrong left off.” Chaos says. Meanwhile at the Guardians of Space and Time HQ: “Congratulations younger brother.” Roman Goodwin says. “Thanks older brother, Mr. Armstrong was no match for me and Yusei, now I must report to Koga about our victory.” Rex Goodwin says.